Cho Chang
Cho Chang (Chinese: 张 秋; born c. 1979) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and a popular student. In Cho's fifth year, she began dating Cedric Diggory while he was a Champion in theTriwizard Tournament. Cedric became one of the first casualties of the Second Wizarding War, as he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Lord Voldemort in June of 1995. His death greatly upset Cho and made her determined to fight against the recently returned Dark Lord. In her sixth year, she joined Dumbledore's Armyagainst her parents' wishes and began dating Harry Potter. However, Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A., and Cho and Harry's relationship fell apart. Cho remained loyal to her school and to the D.A., returning after she had graduated to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived the war and eventually married a Muggle. Role in Falica's Overact She was hynotized with all ther heroes During the first battle with the Titans, She and all the heroes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Physical appearance When Cho was first introduced in 1994, she was described as being an extremely pretty girl, with long dark hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face. Personality and traits Cho is a very attractive girl with long black hair, brown eyes and freckles, of Chinese descent. She was both an academic, having been sorted into Ravenclaw house, and an athlete, playing Seeker for her house's Quidditch team and a big fan of the game from a young age, Tutshill Tornados being her favourite team since she was six. She appears to have been a popular student, with a large group of friends and many boys who admired her. Cho was perceived by Harry Potter to be a very emotional person, though it is uncertain if she would have acted the same way if not for the unfortunate events of her fifth and sixth years. Harry himself supposed that she would probably be more cheerful in the company of someone who didn't make her think of Cedric's murder. Cho's somewhat dramatic behaviour with Harry, as well as her jealousy towards Hermione Granger, were probably fueled by Harry not wanting to discuss Cedric with her and his inexperience with girls, which led him to not be very tactful. Cho demonstrated that she is a very loyal person by sticking by her friend Marietta Edgecombe even when Harry was furious with her for it, and by later returning to Hogwarts to support her ex-boyfriend, her school, and Dumbledore's Army. Magical abilities and skills *'Quidditch:' Cho played the position of Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, indicating that she is a skilled flyer and Quidditch player. *'Patronus:' Cho learned how to conjure a corporeal Patronus in her sixth year, but a Dementor was not present. It had the form of a swan. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Considering she trained with the DA, Cho should have an aptitude in Defense against the dark arts, her skills furthered by the fact she fought and survived the Second Wizarding War. Etymology Cho is a Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Filipino name. As a Japanese name it is derived from the word chou, meaning “butterfly”. Chang is a common Chinese family name meaning “free” or “unhindered”. In Chinese, chou chang means “melancholy”. This may allude to Cho's fragile emotional state following Cedric Diggory's murder. Cho may also be an English variant of her given name chou, meaning autumn. In the Mandrain translations of Harry Potter, the name "Cho Chang" is translated into "Zhang Qiu"张秋 (in Chinese, surnames come before the first name), with "Zhang" being a common Chinese surname and a variant of the name "Chang", and "Qiu" meaning "autumn". As the name Cho Chang is considered to be Chinese, the Mandarin translation may give a hint as to what the name may mean. Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Magician Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:School Students